


Ask Ten

by Moriartied



Series: SuperM Drabbles [8]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kink Discovery, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Play, Platonic Relationships, Porn Watching, Relationship Advice, Ten is a sex god who knows everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartied/pseuds/Moriartied
Summary: Mark feels miles behind the others in terms of... worldliness for lack of a better word. Lucky for him, his roommate Ten is more than willing to teach him a few things.
Series: SuperM Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563187
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	Ask Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! Finally got the inspiration to work on this fic I've been wanting to write since the beginning of the series. Hope you all like it! 
> 
> Also please check out [Taemin and Kai did not V-Live that Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878734) by [Damino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damino/pseuds/Damino) (my roommate) for another fic that fits into this series. Also leave her some nice comments because it's the first fic she's posted here and it's really good!

Mark watched Ten lean across the pool table, sticking his leg out in some elegant ballet pose as he lined up the cue. His brows were furrowed, yet somehow his forehead was still pristinely free of wrinkles. His tongue poked out of his lips like a cat as he eyes his shot. Mark leaned against the wall, watching him with poorly concealed admiration.

Ten pulled his arm back then released, hitting the cue ball squarely in the center and rebounding off the far wall to knock in his 6 ball. He looked up at Mark with a smug grin.

“How do you keep doing that?” Mark asked, incredulously. He was now four balls behind. 

“Pure talent,” Ten said with a shrug.

Mark groaned. “You gotta share some of that. It’s not fair.”

Ten laughed, his eyes crinkling. Then he scrunched his nose, eyeing Mark curiously.

“Hey. You’re plenty talented. Just...maybe not at pool.” The smirk returned.

Mark pressed his lips together, suddenly appearing deep in thought. 

“What’s on your mind?” Ten asked, cocking his head to the side.

Mark’s brows knit together. 

“I dunno. Just thinkin’ about stuff I guess.”

Ten set his pool cue against the wall and hopped up on the edge of the table, careful not to disturb any of the balls. He leaned his chin on his upturned palm and looked at Mark through his metal-rimmed glasses.

“Come on, spill. Let Ten-hyung solve all your problems.”

Mark sighed, leaning in his pool cue like a cane.

“Just thinkin’ about how everyone like, has a place here, ya know? Like...you all have your shit together and I’m just… like a little kid or something. I feel so dumb all the time.”

Ten frowned. “You’re not dumb, Markie,” he said, seriously. 

Mark chewed the inside of his lip. “But like, when it comes to like, you know, like sex and stuff…” he looked down at the ground as his cheeks flushed. “I just feel so lost.”

Ten tilted his head, clearly thinking. 

Mark frowned. “What?” He asked.

Ten raised an eyebrow. “If this is some ploy to try to get me to sleep with you to teach you—”

A sputtering sound burst from Mark’s mouth as he waved his arms to cut Ten off. His ears were already turning a deep red.

“No, no, oh my GOD no that’s not—” he laughed frantically. “I mean, not that that’d be like, a bad thing, you know, like I’m not like, grossed out or…” He was losing track of what he was trying to say so he took a deep breath and tried to start over. Which was difficult when Ten was watching him with deep amusement. He cleared his throat. “What I MEANT is that like… you’re like, a sex god, and I’m just… I dunno. A dumb kid.”

Ten still had amusement glinting in his eyes, but he schooled his face to be more serious.

“So you want my help?” He asked.

Mark swallowed, ears still hot. “Y-Yeah, I guess. Please.”

Ten grinned. “Say no more.”

Mark bit his lip, grateful that Ten wasn’t laughing at him, but at the same time, wondering what exactly he’d just gotten himself into. 

—

Turns out that what he’d gotten himself into was a carefully curated series of porn videos that Ten somewhat unceremoniously plopped into their KakaoTalk thread.

When he sent back the scared emoji in return, Ten responded, _Gotta find ur kinks. Lmk which ones do it for u._

At least Ten was gracious enough to leave him alone in the room for the next couple hours. He locked the door and put in his airpods, then started the first video on his laptop, instantly met with two guys roughly fucking on a kitchen counter. As soon as he saw a third guy start to lube up his cock and get himself into position, he slammed the laptop shut. Nope, not that. That definitely wasn’t “doing it” for him. 

He hesitantly opened the computer again and clicked on the next video. This one featured a blowjob, with a smaller guy on his knees while a much bigger guy gripped his hair and pulled him closer to chive his cock down his throat. Mark bit his lip. This was definitely more his speed. His eyes kept being drawn to the way the bigger guy’s chest muscles tensed and flexed as he rocked his hips forward. Mark swallowed hard, suddenly feeling very warm. 

But this was supposed to be an academic experiment, so he quickly loaded the next video. At first, he wasn’t sure what was happening. There was a guy on a bed, wrists and ankles cuffed to the bedposts. He seemed to be writhing in pain, but Mark couldn’t see any reason. The. He looked closer and saw a clear wire coming from the guy’s ass, with a small plastic remote attached. Instantly his neck got hot as he realized what was happening. He didn’t think this was something he wanted, but he would have to admit he was a little curious about how it would feel. 

He had never used any kind of toy before. The most he’d ever done was jerk himself off, and maybe once or twice tried to finger himself, but each time he got too embarrassed and lost his hard-on. 

He paused the video, taking a deep breath. He was already starting to get overwhelmed, but he was determined to keep going. 

The next video featured a boy on his knees, wearing a pair of fluffy ears and a collar. Mark’s eyes traveled downward and saw that in addition to the ears, there was a tail. A tail that came out of  _ where?? _ He swallowed hard. A man came into view and walked over to the boy, reaching out to run his fingers through his hair and scratch his head softly. The boy practically purred, his eyelids fluttering closed.

“You like that, baby?” the man asked. And Mark found himself nodding along with the boy. He gulped, realizing what he’d done, and buried his face in his hands, peeking out between his fingers to continue watching the scene. Eventually, the man attached a leash to the boy’s collar, leading him to the bed. The boy crawled across the room on all fours, the tail swishing back and forth between his legs as he did. Mark tried not to think about that too much, and also tried not to think about the wet spot that was forming on his sweatpants. 

The video finished with the man giving the boy a tantalizingly slow handjob, leaving him a whimpering mess when he was done. At some point, Mark had subconsciously started rutting against the mattress, letting out soft moans as his hard cock got the friction it was so desperate for. It was only when the video ended that he realized how close he was to coming. He bit his lip and clicked back a few times until he got to the blowjob video he hadn’t finished earlier. He continued to thrust into the mattress as he watched the video, and when the buff guy pulled his cock out to jerk his cum onto the smaller man’s face, Mark lost it, coming in his pants with a soft whimper. 

He closed his laptop quickly, burying his face in a pillow as he caught his breath. Holy shit. After a few moments of recovery, he reached for his phone to text Ten.

_Uhh… I didn’t watch all of them, but… 2 and 4 were...good._

Barely a second later Ten sent back the laugh/crying emoji and a winky face.

_What now??_ Mark asked back, still with his face smashed into the pillow.

_ Now u tell Kai-hyung n see what happens. _

Mark nearly dropped his phone when he saw the response. He hadn’t told anyone about his crush on Kai… not that it was a crush… no, definitely not a crush, just an...admiration… mmhm that was all.

Anyway, how the hell did Ten find out? 

Just then the balcony door opened and Ten popped his head in, that same smug grin on his face. “Ten knows everything,” he said simply, and then disappeared just as quickly as he’d arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehe poor Mark.


End file.
